Tori comes to Jade's house
by Ollava
Summary: Jade and Tori have to do a school project together so Tori goes to Jade's house first time
1. At school

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction. I know my spelling is absolutely not good. Could you guys tell me where is spelling mistakes if you find them. First chapter:**

Jade West lived in, well not in that nice side of Los Angeles. She lived somewhere where absolutely no one would want to get lost, never. Most of her friends actually didn't know her exact address. Her boyfriend Beck and her best friend Cat knew it.

At very unpleasant Monday Jade left to school. Her dad drank his coffee, with his new wife. When Jade walked by, he said:

"Morning, Jadelyn."

"My name is Jade", she snapped and slammed the front door closed behind her. She started to walk along her home street, just to get out of there and because she knew, that in her neighborhood wasn't really wise to leave standing anywhere doing nothing. Beck was coming to get Jade for school. Jade would go by her own car, but she really didn't like driving under daylight. Now though it was very cloudy.

Jade stop walking, when she saw something moving behind her. She turned around and in front of her, there was a man wearing something what looked like it haven't been in washing for a while. Man looked back to her with a big smile in his face.

"What do you want?" Jade asked angrily.

"I was just wondering could you give some money for homeless?" he said playfully. Jade hated the underworld.

"No! Get lost!" she hissed, and right then a shiny red sports car drove behind an intersection. Beck had come. Homeless man sighed and started to think ways to get that car. Beck stopped the car at the road edge and Jade climbed in making a last disparaging look at the homeless man, who was almost kissing the car. Jade sat on the seat disgusted.

"Who were you talking to?" Beck asked when car drove to next street.

"I don't know. Some jerk", Jade replied. After that they didn't say anything on the way to school. Beck parked his car in Hollywood arts High school's parking lot and they stepped out of the car. Beck kissed Jade lips and said:

"Have a great day." Jade snorted. "And babe, try not to get mad for everyone who dares to talk to you, okay." Jade didn't promise anything. Beck left to his first class. Also did Jade. It was costume dressing.

Right when teacher told who Jade was getting to her partner she knew that she couldn't stand Mondays of next two months. Her partner was Tori Vega.

"So, you have to design and implement a costume, which has to be about pain and suffering… "Jade thought, that it wouldn't be that horrible after all. "…within two months. This task will be very important part of your grades", the teacher informed.

Jade didn't pay any attention to Tori when she sat beside her.

"Jade, I know that either of us isn't happy because of our partners, but we can't do anything about it, so can we please just design the costume", Tori said.

"Fine." Girls started planning what kind of clothes they will do. After few of Tori's terrible ideas, Jade was starting to get overwrought and said:

"Vega, you know nothing about pain and suffering."

"Okay, maybe you should tell me your ideas instead of just sitting there." Jade nodded.

"Whatever you say", said sarcastically.

"So, can I come to your house tonight to work with this? I mean it must be a lot of pain and suffering there", Tori said. Jade snorted.

"Yeah, sure. You can come, but just because I have nothing to do tonight", Jade smirked, because she really wanted to see how that kind girl Tori was going to survive in her neighborhood. Tori looked a little bit confused, but she nodded. A while they were quietly, but then Tori realized she didn't know where Jade actually lived.

"Um, Jade…"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live? How do I get to your place?" Tori asked. Jade smirked again and said:

"You don't have your driver's license right? Just walk north of here until you notice your purse is missing."


	2. In Jade's house

**Okay, here is the second and final chapter. Enjoy:**

Tori asked Cat could she take her to Jade's house, because she was a little scared. Cat agreed to take Tori there and they left at evening.

Tori hadn't ever seen more dismal place, than the neighborhood where Jade lived. It looked like it has been abandoned a long time ago. Lawns run wild and there was no light in the windows.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. See, there's Jade's home", Cat said and pointed to a house, which lawn was flat and groomed. Still, Tori thought the house didn't look very friendly. Cat stopped the car in front of Jade's house and Tori jumped out of it.

"Thanks Cat. Bye", Tori said and put the car door closed. Tori watched Cat driving away and then someone grabbed her bag and tried to pull it from her. Tori screamed and kicked the thief. The thief release the bag just for a moment, and Tori ran with her bag to Jade's house's porch, where Jade herself was leaning against the wall and smirking.

"Hey! Get away from here!" Jade screamed to thief and slammed the door closed, when Tori got in.

"Why didn't you help me? He tried to steal my bag?" Tori asked breathlessly.

"I warned you. Besides now you might know something about pain and suffering." Jade smiled and disappeared upstairs. She really was having a good day since she had smiled so much today, Tori thought. Tori followed Jade and ended to mostly black room (not a big surprise) with some red and brown things. Tori and Jade started working with the costume designing.

About a half hour ago Tori heard Jade's dad and his wife coming home fighting.

"Jade! Get your ass down here!" Jade's stepmother shouted.

"Make me!" Jade yelled back.

"Jadelyn… now," her father shouted. Jade slammed her pencil on the table and left in a temper. Tori continued what she was doing. About ten minutes later when Jade come back, she looked sad and like she was trying to prevent the tears from flowing.

"Jade…" Tori started.

"What!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Nothing", Tori said quietly. Tori thought she were even more right then she thought, when she said that in Jade's house is a lot of pain and suffering. Jade is stronger than I've ever imagined, Tori thought.

Jade couldn't wait Tori to leave.

Jade and Tori were finished the designing after an hour, and (finally) Tori was leaving.

"Jade, I think I'm gonna appreciate you more…" Tori said, blushed and ran away. What the fuck? Jade thought.

**Tell me what you think. (:**


End file.
